


Допрос

by CommanderShally



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Наверно, Дэдшот действительно сошел с ума, раз чуть ли не обнюхивает другого мужика, лишь бы почувствовать запах пороха.





	Допрос

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2016 году, сразу после второго похода в кино:)

После происшествия в Мидвей Сити всех членов отряда почти три недели достают допросами. Дураку ясно, что правительство Штатов, начиная с Уоллер, желает в мельчайших подробностях узнать, что же случилось с Чародейкой и как кучке плохишей удалось остановить конец света.  
  
Только вот для Дэдшота остается загадкой, почему когда его приводят в комнату для допросов, там ждет Рик Флэг. Какой в этом смысл?  
  
— Соскучился? — Дэдшот проходит к стулу, гремя цепями, и садится. Он кладет руки, украшенные тяжелыми наручниками, на стол и внимательно смотрит на Флэга. Тот стоит возле стены, словно обдумывает, с чего начать.  
  
— С каких это пор допросы ведут солдаты, Флэг? Что, Уоллер больше некого заставить заниматься этой грязной работенкой?  
  
— Заткнись, — наконец бросает Рик и садится напротив. Выглядит он как обычно, разве что синяки под глазами залегли, да и складка на переносице появилась — видимо, нелегко пришлось в последнее время. Зная характер Уоллер, можно смело предположить, что Флэгу от нее еще как досталось.  
  
Они молчат. Сидят напротив друг друга, совсем близко. Дэдшоту кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и он заденет ногой ботинок Флэга, но проверять не торопится. Мало ли, может, они только и ждут повода, чтобы вписать ему очередное нарушение и лишить тех коротких и редких свиданий с дочкой, что были ему обещаны. Не хочется рисковать зря.  
  
Флэг медленно выдыхает, словно никак не может собраться и начать допрос… и комната вокруг Дэдшота как будто бы уменьшается — он отчетливо чувствует, как от Флэга пахнет порохом, стрельбой и разогретым металлом. Нет, возможно, у Флойда крыша съехала от заточения и всей той магической чепухи, что произошла в Мидвей Сити, но факт остается фактом — Дэдшот делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он чувствует тяжесть кобуры на поясе.  
  
Он открывает глаза и только сейчас понимает, что Рик таращится на него. Флэг сидит, смотрит на то, как Дэдшот дышит, и даже не моргает. «Что за фигня, парень? — хочется спросить у него. — Что здесь вообще происходит?» Но Флойд решает, что даже если он и задаст этот вопрос, ему никто не ответит.  
  
Проходит, наверно, минут пятнадцать, а затем Флэг просто встает и выходит, так ничего и не сказав.  
  
Так повторяется пять или шесть раз, и с каждым «допросом» запах пороха, стрельбы и разогретого металла становится все более неуловимым, превращается в тень, почти что в фантазию, и в последний раз Дэдшоту даже кажется, что он все это себе придумал. Он решает, что это уставший от заточения мозг выдает желаемое за действительное.  
  
А потом наступает день очередной встречи с дочкой, и Флэг сопровождает его до квартиры, где живет девочка, снимает с Дэдшота кандалы, чтобы к ее появлению отец ничем не походил на заключенного. Флэг стоит совсем близко и отчего-то чертовски медленно открывает один замок за другим, освобождает ноги Флойда. Рик выпрямляется, смотрит ему в глаза и, стараясь не касаться кожи, расстегивает наручники.  
  
Дэдшот готов поклясться, что от солдата опять тянет стрельбой, наверно, еще немного — и он сможет определить, что это было за оружие, марку пороха и сколько выстрелов было сделано. Он приходит в себя, когда понимает, что неосознанно подался вперед, чтобы острее почувствовать запах, и почти вплотную прислонился к Флэгу.  
  
Тот, впрочем, не двигается с места.  
  
Наверно, Дэдшот действительно сошел с ума, раз чуть ли не обнюхивает другого мужика, лишь бы почувствовать запах пороха.  
  
Он демонстративно выдыхает, отстраняется, и к стрельбе и металлу примешивается нотка какого-то резкого сладковатого аромата — что-то совсем не свойственное образу солдата.  
  
Рация на плече Флэга шипит, и чей-то голос коротко докладывает, что Зои задерживается в школе на репетиции какого-то праздника и что дома она будет позже, чем планировалось. На лице Флэга ясно читается желание увезти Дэдшота обратно в «Белль Рив».  
  
— Принято, — отвечает Рик в рацию, не отводя взгляда. — Будем ждать или перенесем?  
  
— Первое, — упускать лишнюю возможность оказаться за пределами тюрьмы Дэдшот не намерен. — Уоллер ведь тебя по голове не погладит, если ты позволишь мне пройтись по кварталу?  
  
— Не погладит, — в голосе Рика вдруг проскальзывает раздражение. Он вообще выглядит так, будто бомбу разминировать собрался и не знает, какой провод нужно перерезать.  
  
Кажется, это его состояние делает запахи сильнее — металлический привкус оседает на языке, и не остается ничего другого кроме как облизать губы и сглотнуть.  
  
Они делают это синхронно.  
  
Флойду становится смешно. Господи, как же это все смешно. Угораздило же…  
  
— Расскажешь, в чем причина веселья? — недовольно спрашивает Рик и больше ничего не успевает сказать. Дэдшот притягивает его к себе и целует, наконец-то определившись, какой именно порох сводит его с ума уже некоторое время. Кандалы и наручники падают на пол, руки Флэга свободны, чтобы он мог вцепиться в куртку Дэдшота — но непонятно, оттолкнуть он хочет или притянуть ближе.  
  
Когда это безумие заканчивается, они отступают друг от друга, чтобы ненароком не усугубить и без того сложную ситуацию, поубивав друг друга… ну или продолжив.  
  
— Уоллер прикончит меня, если узнает, — едва слышно произносит Флэг и почему-то впервые начинает выглядеть, как живой человек, а не как ходячая тень.  
  
— Нас обоих, — добавляет Дэдшот.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и оба прекрасно понимают, что гнев Аманды Уоллер — последняя вещь в мире, которая занимает их мысли сейчас.


End file.
